


Irreverent Studies

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Consentacles, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: A Vigilant of Stendarr gets her vast knowledge of Daedric cults from an unlikely source





	Irreverent Studies

Aya unlocked the cellar door and slipped down the ladder, closing and locking it behind her. The basement was dark but for a stone table strewn with candles, and Aya moved over to it, her gaze roaming the statue. It loomed over her, limbs and eyes in all directions. It should have brought revulsion bubbling up in her. She was a Vigilant of Stendarr. The gods had given her strength and abilities for her righteousness and passion.

Aya pulled off her gauntlets, tossing them aside and ignoring the loud _CLANK_ of steel on stone. Next, she kicked aside her boots, and then she pulled her sash off her shoulders. Next came the collar, then the tunic, and beneath that was nothing but her trousers. She loosened the ties and slipped them off her hips, and once they had been kicked into the pile, she knelt, naked, in front of the altar.

“My lord,” the prayer was familiar, “I ask for knowledge of evils. I ask to know of vampires, of acolytes of Molag Bal, worshippers of Namira or Vaermina, hounds of Hircine. Guide me to the threads of Mephala and the followers of Mehrunes Dagon. Warn me against the schemes of Vile, the tasks of Boethiah and the madmen of Sheogorath. Steel me to the shadows of Nocturnal, the temptations of Sanguine and the sickened of Peryite. Keep me from the thorns of Azura, the warriors of Malacath and the glare of Meridia.”

 _“And what,”_ a slithering sound filled the room, _“knowledge shall I…take in return?”_

“Knowledge of Flesh,” Aya’s body was hot and she could already feel the familiar throb of arousal low in her belly, “and of Pleasure.”

_“The deal is…acceptable.”_

She frowned. He’d said far more satisfied things than _acceptable_ every time she’d done this. Gods, what if his interest of carnal knowledge was running thin? Aya swallowed, just as the sensation of the oily green tentacles slipped over her calves and wrapped around her legs, up her thighs to her hips, and, circling her belly, cupping her breasts before a tentacle slid up her spine.

Aya felt herself lift from the cellar floor and fall slowly back onto a bed of thick, slick warmth that wriggled a little against her. The tentacles that had been covering her slid away, leaving oily trails on her skin. Her legs were spread tonight, her arms caught up and secured behind her back. There was no breeze in this cellar but she could _feel_ the wetness between her thighs. The tentacles dripped, covering her back in a sheen of oil, and she felt the ends of her hair sticking to it as the shrine glowed softly with an acid green light. Aya’s breath caught.

 _“The knowledge that you have offered…is finite,”_ Hermaeus said. A tentacle rose up and pressed against her clit, rubbing in slow circles. She whimpered. _“In your hands, it will soon run out.”_

It was as she’d feared. She braced for some kind of punishment, though he’d never given it before, but nothing came except that the tentacle began to swipe its tip against her sensitive nub. Her hips rolled against the pressure, soft moans filling the basement. Thick wet tentacles caressed her breasts, and Aya groaned as they teased her nipples.

_“But…under my guidance, mortal…it will never end.”_

Did that mean what she thought it meant? Hermaeus Mora dictating the terms completely? She parted her lips to speak and another tentacle rose up, sliding against her lower lips, coating itself in her slick, wiping that otherworldly wetness over her sex. She felt it tingle.

_“What…limited pleasures you may offer and conceive are the…merest drop of ink for the Daedric Prince of Knowledge,” he continued._

Aya groaned as the tentacle slipped into her, thick and filling her until it reached her limits and drew back. She watched it coil, and then she felt it drive forward. It was just wet enough to make it pleasurable, and not so slick that she couldn’t feel the friction. And she _could_ feel it. The oil that coated it was a kind that made her body so _receptive_ to his touch. It fucked her deep and slow, filling her each time a slick tip swiped against her clit.

The tentacle sped up, matching the speed of other lovers before. Each stroke pulled little gasps from between her lips, and she tossed her head back, arching.

“H-uh!” she managed to say, trying to rock her hips into the thrusts. A long, deep sound filled the room and Aya shivered, biting her lip.

 _“You have not yet consigned…your soul to me, oh pawn of the Divines,”_ oil dribbled down from her slit and past the ring of muscle, _“have not given yourself over…to knowledge.”_

“I-I… _fuck_ ,” Aya whined, rocking her hips as best she could. Tension was already coiling between her thighs. “I… _oh_ , gods!”

 _“No,”_ a little slick tendril teased around her lower lips, spread open by the Prince’s magic, _“there are no gods in this room, mortal. There is only **knowledge**. You will… **beg** me to know, sooner or later.”_

“Uhh?” Aya groaned, feeling that friction rub faster against her walls. “B-beg…?”

_“Yes.”_

Aya let out a yelp as the tentacles licked at her nipples and gently squeezed. She could feel it as that sweet tension grew, winding tighter. It was just as good as it ever was. Mora knew what parts of her body were best to touch, how fast to fuck her. Her toes started to curl. Unlike any other lover he could go infinitely. He never chased his own end. He filled her every time but Aya had lost count of how long he had fucked her before he finally let her rest, spilling into her with a thick, inky seed that Aya could never get out.

 _“Do you…wish for knowledge, mortal?”_ Hermaeus asked. Aya nodded her head furiously.

“Y-yes!” she cried, belly swooping, feeling that exquisite almost painful tension. And then suddenly it was gone, dying away into a dull ache as the tentacles that had been fucking and stroking her stopped. “My lord!” she yelled. “I don’t…what…”

 _“Beg me for this knowledge,”_ Hermaeus ordered. _“Beg me, if you want it.”_

“I-I want it!” Aya yelped. “Please, Lord Mora, don’t stop! I want your knowledge!”

_“What will you give me in exchange?”_

“I…”

A tentacle slipped between her ass and slowly began to push in. Slender and slick, it had no trouble sliding into her, and Aya tried to rock her hips, to force the Prince’s appendages to keep going. Tentacles gripped her hips, held her firm against the writhing mass at her back, and once more flicked little wet tips against her nipples.

“Oh gods!” Aya choked out. She could feel her slit leaking with arousal and the Daedric lubricant. “Oh, please, I…I’ll…”

The pressure on her clit returned in slow rolls against the nub and Aya almost sobbed out the little whimpers that escaped her as she tensed in her bindings. Her fists clenched tight.

“Anything!” she gasped. “Please! Anything!”

_“Anything, mortal?”_

Mora teased her with faster strokes, and sharp little gasps filled the basement as Aya felt that tension once more, growing fast as the Daedric Prince manipulated her body. She wanted to say _anything_ again but all she could do was cry out.

She almost _screamed_ when he stopped again.

_“ **Anything** , mortal?”_

Aya realised what he wanted as the tentacle buried in her began to fuck her, slow and deep, pressing against her walls and drawing cries from her lips with each stroke. She couldn’t. She was a Vigilant of Stendarr. She had vowed in front of the gods to fight the Daedra and all their evil. Hermaeus Mora may not have been the worst of the Princes but that did not mean he was any less malevolent, and if only this was easier to do. If only she hadn’t started this. Because now she was suspended here, shivering in pleasure as Mora worked her thoroughly, the appendages thickening within her until they were pressing up against her sweet spot.

“Please,” she whimpered. “Please. Not…not my…my soul-!”

 _“What is a **soul** ,”_ the tentacle on her clit flicked it broadly and it felt like a tongue, _“compared to what I can show you, mortal?”_

The thrusts into her sex got faster, each one rubbing _perfectly_ against that spot. Aya forgot how to breathe for a moment and the air in her lungs was exhaled all at once in a loud, choked shout. She twisted in her restraints, head tossing back and forth as she softly whispered _no_ repeatedly. The word seemed to get more and more broken with every utterance as the tension balled tightly. Aya knew that in moments she would be back at that precipice and a sudden wash of fear and arousal hit her when she realised he would likely stop again.

_“Yes, you see?”_

All stimulation halted. Aya fought back tears as she shuddered, feeling that strange sensation as the pleasure that had been growing dulled and vanished.

 _“What is pride when compared…to pleasure?”_ Mora asked her. The tentacle buried in her ass began moving again. The slick covering it had rendered the touch as pleasurable as it had been between her thighs and Aya let out an uncertain moan of surprised enjoyment as the friction stroked the walls. _“What is a soul compared to what knowledge I can gift to you as my disciple within Apocrypha?”_

“Y-you’re…a Daedra,” Aya whimpered. The tentacle rubbed her clit. She shivered.

_“You are here, mortal. You have… **come** to me. I wish it to be so once more. **Come** to me, mortal. Give yourself over…to knowledge.”_

“Oh, Stendarr,” Aya whispered.

_“He cannot deliver you. You have handed your **body** over to **me**. Now I will have your **soul**.”_

Aya wanted to fight it and refuse him. She remembered the day she joined the Vigilants. She remembered fighting the servants of evil. But her mind was clouding now, and with each lick against her clit, her body cried out for release, not deliverance.

“Please,” she gasped. “My lord, I…knowledge, please, give it to me!”

_“And in return?”_

Aya’s breath caught. Sweat dripped down her neck and she hung her head.

“Take my soul.”

_“Excellent, mortal. Your choice was…fulfilling.”_

A momentary blindness came over her as all at once, Hermaeus began to fuck her without mercy. The wave of pleasure that crashed over her from the friction of him buried in her, stroking and lapping, almost turned her bones to water and if not for the tentacles holding her up, she would have collapsed to the floor.

“Yes,” she heard herself gasp, “I-I…oh, I’m…I…”

 _“You are **mine** , mortal,”_ a tentacle rose up by her face, _“and now I **claim** you.”_

Aya parted her lips before he even asked and the tentacle slipped into her mouth. The taste was…there weren’t any words for it and if there were, Aya was beyond being able to say them. Salty. Thick. Tangy. The underlying smell of damp filled her lungs as the tentacle fucked her mouth, and she tongued it, sucking it as her orgasm roared back to life, coiling tightly between her thighs once again. Aya’s noises were lost on the thickness parting her lips, but she could still hear the sounds her body made. The wet _shlick_ of the tentacles buried between her thighs mixed with the low hum of the Daedric Prince in her ear.

 _“Embrace…my knowledge,”_ Mora rumbled, and Aya’s eyes squeezed shut, orgasm thundering through her. She screamed into the tentacle. Her whole body thrummed with heat and nerves, her skin twitching with each stroke against it, as Hermaeus fucked her hard, working her through that climax until she shivered and writhed. She felt a slight burn in her lungs and inhaled sharply through her nose as he took her mouth. And just as it became too much, the stimulation stopped.

 _Thank you, my lord_ , she hummed into the tentacle.

That was when she felt a lick at her clit.

_“We have not **finished** , mortal.”_


End file.
